Just Friends
by ZUTARiAN aNG3L
Summary: Katara and Zuko have been best friends for years, and they both want to take their relationship to the next level. But neither one of them has the guts to speak up. Will they ever be more than just friends? READ TO FIND OUT! AU Zutara. Short story.
1. Katara

_***-Hey peoples! This is yet again another story, but this time it's a short one. It's Zutara, yes. I'm a horrible explainer so I'll stop talking so you can read. This chapter is from Katara's point of view.**_

**_I don't nor will i ever own avatar._**

**_I don't own the song lyrics either, that's from Just Friends by the JoBros (Jonas Brothers if you don't know, but how can you not know what the JoBros stands for.?)_**

**_Alright...read on!! =D_**

_**

* * *

**_

*-Just Friends-*

_**Katara**_

_I'll just keep on dreaming,_

_But it's cool 'cause we're _

_Just friends._

I hate this feeling. I hate it so much. But more importantly, I hate this boy for making me feel like I do. No, scratch that. I could never hate Zuko. He is, after all, my best friend. I've known Zuko longer than I can remember. We know each other as well as we know the back of our hands. Because that's how close we are.

Some say Zuko's a hothead, but being his best friend, I don't see that. Yeah, so what he can be a little ill-tempered sometimes and a little spoiled, but that's Zuko. He has his faults, like me and all other humans do. But, I've accepted them, because along with his faults he also has some really great positives. Like he can sometimes be caring, and he protects me from any threats like I'm his little sister. I guess he can't actually do that with his_ biological _sister, Azula.

She's really something, words can't really describe her personality. She intimidating, yes, and she frightens alot of people at school. Not Zuko, though. I guess he's more annoyed with her than afraid of her. I'm not though. I've met her a couple of times when I used to go over to Zuko's house. I don't know her that well to say that I don't like her, but she certainly is just like the people at school say. I feel really bad for him, considering he actually has to_ live _with her.

I wish I had a sister, instead I'm stuck with my overly-protective and goofy big brother, Sokka. No doubt, I love him. But, his craziness can only drive you so far. And he eats everything up in the fridge! Gran-Gran has to go to the grocery store at least twice a week because of his big appetite.

"Miss Xing!! Are you paying attention to the lesson?" Mr. Jeong yelled at me, shocking me out of my reminisces.

I flinched when he called my name and answered as quickly as I could, saying, "Yes sir."

Mr. Jeong probably knew I hadn't heard a word he said, but since it was so close for us to switch classes, he didn't stress it like he'd normally would. I was thankful for that since for one, I was really tired of staying in this class and two, I really wanted to see Zuko.

Just as Mr. Jeong turned away from the board, the bell rung. I gathered up my binder and stuffed it into my Nike book bag as quickly as I could and rushed toward the door along with the rest of my peers. I was carried along in the abruptness of the crowd of familiar and unfamiliar faces until I stopped at my locker, where Zuko stood toying with the combination of the lock on his locker, which was to the right of mine.

"Hey Katara," Zuko greeted, finally unlocking the lock on his locker. I unlocked my locker and threw in my chemistry book.

"Hey," I replied, closing my locker as I grabbed my textbook for my next and last period class, math. Man, do I hate math.

"Check your friend; he's really irking me," Zuko suddenly says, slamming his locker shut and curling his fingers up into a fist.

"Who?"

"Aang."

"Aang?" I asked, shocked. "But he wouldn't even bother a fly."

"Well, I'm not a fly, but he's bothering me."

"Oh come on, Zuko. Chill, don't hurt him, because I don't want any of my friends fighting," I said, standing up on my tippy-toes and hugging my tall friend. "Please don't," I add pleadingly.

"Fine. But only because I don't want to hurt you while I'm pounding his face in."

I don't know what it is about those two, but Zuko and Aang have always been feuding since the minute he transferred to our school. But, I don't know what Zuko doesn't like about Aang. Aang's such a nice boy, so calm and caring. There really isn't anything about him that you could ever dislike. However, that seems to be wrong in Zuko's case. Aang doesn't really dislike Zuko, I think, he's just scared of him. Considering Zuko's 192 pounds of pure muscle with a killer swag and an aggressive attitude.

"Hey, Zuko, right?" a girl wearing a pink screen tee with a picture of cotton candy on a stick printed on her shirt and a pair of hot pink capris on. I think her name's Ty Lee; I've seen her around with Azula a couple of times.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"I know you know Mai and everything, right? Yeah, so she likes you and she didn't really know how to tell you so Azula told her I'd tell you and---"

"Ty Lee! Get to the point," Zuko interrupted.

"Well, fact of the matter is, Mai likes you. So, you'd go with her, right?" she asked him. Ty Lee turned toward me, then something crossed her face, "Oh, if you two are an item, I'll tell her you're already taken?"

"No. We're just friends," Zuko answered.

It hurts so much when people ask that. I always look at Zuko then back at the person and plaster a smile on my face, saying "No, we're just friends." Then the person's reply is always, "Oh," and then all I can do is fake a smile to try and keep myself from crying. Because I'm afraid that's all we'll ever be. Just friends. And I really want us to be more than that.

"Okay, great. So, you'd go with her?" Ty Lee asked.

"Um, sure."

Ty Lee bounced off into the crowd wearing a huge smile on her face while I stood there in front of Zuko, my head held low so he wouldn't see how much he was breaking my heart.

--------------------------

It's been six months since Zuko agreed to go out with Mai. Twenty-four weeks of me pretending to be happy for my best friend when it's tearing me up inside. And one hundred sixty-eight days of crying my eyes out and wishing that it was me with him, and not her.

I met Mai, Zuko introduced me to her. Mai's just so...she's just so..._boring_. Emotionless. Dead. It's like she's this walking zombie with no feelings or emotions or ways of communicating. I can't believe Zuko is still even with her. I mean, even her_ voice _is boring. She talks in this monotonous tone that's so weird. I have no idea what Zuko likes about her. Because I am_ not _seeing it. At all.

I should stop talking about her. I guess I'm sort of envious of her. She has what I never will have because I don't have the courage to say anything about it to him. Me and Zuko have a great friendship, and I don't want to mess that up because I'm in love with him. I can take never knowing if he returns the feelings as long as we still stay friends. I don't think he'll ever know how much I love him, considering the fact that I certainly am too scared to even _hint _at it. And that he already has a girlfriend. I wish I was his girlfriend. But I guess I have to get over the fact that we're not together. And we will never be. Because all we are---against my better judgement---are just friends.

=[

* * *

**_*-Alrighty people, so now you know how Katara feels about Zuko. Next chapter it's Zuko POV, so you'll figure out what's in his head. If I haven't mentioned this, this story is only three chapters long. _**

**_I'd love to hear what you think so far, so all you guys who've read it this far, please review!! thanxx!_**

**_=D_**


	2. Zuko

_***-Hey!! It's me again!! Haha, I would've had this chapter up sooner but, I was busy with stuff...and yeah! But anyways, it's up now and it's time for Zuko's side of the story. **_

**_Of course, I don't own avatar. Seriously? If I did, why would I be on here writing my stories when, hello.? It could be on tv.? DUH. lol._**

**_I don't own the quote either, and if I hadn't mentioned this, the quote, and all of the quotes in this story are from the same song, which is Just Friends by the JoBros. _**

**_Anyways...read on! =D_**

**_

* * *

Zuko_**

_Everyone knows we're meant to be,_

_Falling in love just you and me_

_Till the end of time_

_Till I'm on her mind_

_It'll happen._

Katara has been acting strangely these past few months. I have no idea what's bothering her, but it seems as if she's not that happy anymore. Not that preppy girl I used to know. Usually she stays happy, like nothing can disrupt her calm aura. But now she's just gloomy.

I can tell she doesn't want me to know, since every time I make eye contact with her she tries to glue a smile on her face. But, I've known her way too long and I can tell that her smile was fake. I know that girl like a book, assuming that I actually read.

She won't tell me what's wrong; it's really troublesome because I worry about her. I ask her and she just fakes a smile and replies "Nothing," each time. It's depressing. I just wish she'll change back to her old perky self. Because she's starting to remind me of my girlfriend.

My girlfriend, Mai, seems to be stuck in the mood that Katara's set in. Except Mai's just a little bit worse. She is basically dead to the world; she hardly ever talks, never smiles. Hell, the girl doesn't even laugh. What girls don't laugh?

I sometimes wonder why I'm even with her, when I know deep down in my head who I really want to be with. And that's Katara. But I know she'll never be with me. She just seems me as her brother, someone to watch over her and keep away all the bad boys. Sort of like her brother, Sokka.

I'm probably not even her type anyway. I've seen the guys she's been with, and I don't think I'm anything like them. Besides Jet. We used to be friends. in fact, we had alot in common. But he was a nutcase. At least to me. Not to her though, they were together for four months. So obviously there was something about him that she liked, considering the fact that she only stayed with Haru for one month.

I wish I could tell her how I feel about her. But I don't want to destroy years of a great friendship because I'm falling in love with her. Because I find myself feeling like the people in those corny romance movies, aching for her hugs, dreaming about her voice, and longing for the sound of her laugh. And fantasizing about her 'cause she'll never love me the way I love her in reality.

I've been in love with Katara for two years. And I still haven't told her. I just don't know what to say. I sure don't act like I love her, since I've been with more girls than you can imagine. But none of them meant anything to me. If anything, the only reason I was with them was to make Katara jealous, as weird as it may sound. I thought that if she saw how many other girls like me, she'd realize how much she'd like me too. _(and you guys will live happily ever after...Grow up, Zuko). _There's that evil part of my mind, always spoiling things.

But I do love Katara. So much. Unconditionally. But I can never tell her that. That seems so..so corny. Like something you'd see in a chick flick. How would I look telling her that without her I feel like I'm living for no reason? And a better question is, how stupid would I look when I find out she doesn't even love me like that? It'll just be one of those speeches when they say 'I love you, but I'm not in love with you. I'm sorry.' And that'd be heartbreaking, and complete and utter humiliation.

Even if I did have the courage to tell Katara that I love her, I can't do anything about it. Because, last time I checked, I'm Mai's boyfriend. Sure, I could just go and cut her, but I can't even bring myself to hurt someone else like that. Mai's probably in love with me (assuming Mai can love), and it'd just be a slap in the face when I go and break up with her and her heart falls to a million pieces. That's wrong.

Then I'd have to see her around school all the time, and remember how I broke her heart. And hear Azula bother me about it during free period. Man, am I glad I live with Uncle now, because I don't think I can take anymore of her mouth. It's like she_ never shuts up._

Anyways, my whole "Make Katara Jealous" plan was ineffective. Here I am with this living dead girl and Katara seems to not even be phased by it. When I say her name, my girlfriend's name, Katara gets quiet and plasters those fake smiles on her face. Weird. She doesn't even smile wholeheartedly anymore. It's like someone sucked the life out of her.

I'd thought at least that plan would get her thinking. Didn't happen. And I thought the bonus would be a girl fight, but that didn't happen either. Sadly. That would have been enjoyable. But no, Katara just goes all emo on me. I can't blame her, I was a little emo at the start of high school. But I guess I sort of moved away from it and learned to actually socialize with people and not be so angsty and suicidal.

Yeah, occasionally people get on my nerves. Like Aang. What's up with that kid? He's always peppy. It's so damn annoying. Never wipes that stupid smile off his face and is always going on about peace and maintaining spiritual enlightenment and crap. And then he will never shut up about his two pets, Appa and Momo, which are weird names for pets, but whatever.

It's even more irritating when he shows up at my uncle's tea shop because there I actually have to be nice to him in the presence of my uncle and his 'precious customers'. I hardly even like working there, with that little wage he gives me. You'd think Uncle'd be happy to make all the tea his customers want without any problems. But no, I have to be the waiter, the bus boy, and sometimes the cashier. Hard work when he actually owns the place and it's only me and him working.

Yeah so, I'm sitting in the food court with Katara right now and all she is doing is playing around with her Chinese food. She won't even look me in the eyes anymore. She's not talking as much, or trying to boss me around. So we just sit there, surrounded by an awkward silence.

"So, spoken to Jet lately?" I say bluntly, hoping to at least get some smart comment out of her.

"Um, no. Not really," was her reply. Not even a _'that monster'_ or _'that creep'._

"Huh," I reply dumbly as I take a sip from my Coke bottle.

"How are things going with your girlfriend?" she asks.

"They're going...um...good."

"Hmm. That's nice. I'm glad she makes you..happy," she says. Without ever looking up at me.

But Mai_ doesn't _make me happy, when all I can think about when I'm with her is _you_. And how I then remember that I can never have you, because all you see me as is just your friend. And nothing else. =[

* * *

_***-Yes, Zuko loves Katara about as much as she does but their both so scared to say anything because they fear the other doesn't feel the same. So sad. I love you guys who've reviewed this story so far.! Thank you:** Cathy, zutarafan11, AmuMiki, and Waterbender Nina**!**_

**_The nexx chapter will be up by nex week! Review story if your reading it, puh-leez and thanxx!! =D_**


	3. Katara and Zuko

_***-Well what else is there to say.? This is the last Just friends chapter. This is told from both Katara's and Zuko's point of view.**_

**_Not much else to say, no owning avatar. Read on!! =D_**

_**

* * *

**_

**Katara & Zuko**

_I see all my friends smile,_

_Cause now we're more than_

_Friends._

Katara's brother, Sokka, asked me to join him and his girlfriend, Suki, and Toph and Haru at some cafe place after school. I told him I'd come, and he was smiling like a mad man before I left for my locker.

I turn down the hallway and there she is. Mai. I smirk at her and lean down to give her a kiss on her cheek. "Hey Mai."

"Yeah, hey to you too."

"You like coffee, right?" I ask her, hoping that she'd come with me and my friends to the cafe place.

"Yeah?"

"So...you'd come with me and a couple of friends to that coffee place downtown?"

"Your friends? Just who are your friends?" she asks me in that dull monotonous voice.

"Sokka and them. Does it really matter that much?"

"Yeah it does. Why do you even hang out with them? They're so...childish," she says.

"They're my friends, Mai. I hang out with who I want to hang out because I think they're cool. Are you going to come with me or not?" I ask her. What's her problem? She's really starting to aggravate me.

"Ugh...you know, Zuko...never mind. No, I'm not coming with you. Why don't you ask your best buddy of yours to come with? I bet she'd love that," she snarls.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask her, thinking that she's trying to insult Katara.

"It means how it sounds, Zuko. She never takes her eyes off you. She stares at me all the time, like I don't see her big ass eyes looking at me every second and she is such a damn smart ass. Yes we know you're fucking intelligent, she doesn't have to brag about that shit--"

"What's your problem, Mai? That's my friend you're talking about! You don't know a damn thing about her, so you have no legitimate reason to bad mouth her. So what, she's smart. So what, she's looking at me. So what, she's pretty---"

"I knew it. You like her, don't you?" she questioned. I practically freeze, caught off guard by the blunt statement.

"Don't you, Zuko?"

"I knew it!" she says as she speeds off. I grab her wrist and pull back towards me.

"Mai...no. Can we talk about this later?" I asked her, clearly not wanting to air out my personal business in front of all these nosy on-lookers.

"Whatever Zuko," Mai said, yanking away from me and getting lost in the midst of the crowd.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Zuko and Mai ever break up? They've been together for, like, forever. Months and months. Again, what does he see in that Goth girl? And what does she have that I don't? Ugh. I hate this. I hate it. I wish they'd break up already. I need to be with Zuko. I'd tell him how I feel if he wasn't with her. Maybe I wouldn't have, maybe I'm just using their relationship as an excuse for being such a wussy for not telling him that I'm practically in love with him.

Ugh. Gosh, it sucks so much. Now, I feel so awkward around him. It's strange. Like a couple of weeks ago, me and Zuko went to the mall together. I was so gloomy, because all I could think about when we were walking around in the mall together was how much more fun he'd probably have with his girlfriend instead of me. We just sat there, basically staring around. Our friendship has gone so weird that I couldn't even look him in the eyes. Zuko. My best friend for years. Like, since the diaper days. We've stuck together even when those diapers were smelly.

And now I'm letting my feelings for him shy us from our real friendship. It's all my fault I can't have a regular conversation with him anymore. It's my fault that I never can have a good time with him anymore because I'm too busy thinking about how we're never going to more than what we are. Which is just friends.

And I loathe it. Absolutely loathe it. Why is my life so crappy? It's not fair. I should do something. I should tell Zukothat I like him. No. That I'm in love with him. Yeah, that's just what I'm going to do the next time I see him.

And speaking of Zuko, here he comes right down the hallway, hair flopping and swooshing across his golden eyes. He smiles at me, and walks over to where I'm standing.

"Hey, Katara."

"Hey," I reply. My voice gets all breathy because all I'm thinking about is how I'm going to confess to him what I've been feeling.

"Your brother, Suki, Toph, and Haru plan on going to the coffee shop downtown. Are you coming?"

"Yeah, that sounds cool."

Zuko grins. "Cool. I'm glad you could come. Mai didn't want to."

"Oh." I fake a smile to hide all those broken feelings inside of me. Why'd he have to go and say that? I redirected my eyes somewhere away from him, keeping them preoccupied by the blurring motion of other students in the hallway.

I hear him sigh. "Yeah. So..I guess I'll see you then, right?"

"Oh yeah, yeah you will.," I say, avoiding eye contact. The bell rings over us, and I slam my locker door shut before speeding down the hallway, head down low, not even looking back at Zuko. I wipe a tear away from my eye.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Latte Cafe was a small coffee place downtown by the boardwalk. They were only a couple of people scattered around outside that I saw from the windows inside. The place smelled of coffee and vanilla. Its walls were painted a cream-ish tan color, and there were brown, wooden tables in the center of the shop along with a tan stage at the front. There was a girl at the mike, and a boy strumming his acoustic guitar next to her. They both looked around my age. I sat next to Haru and Katara, who sat next to Toph. She sat next to an empty chair that Sokka skipped so he could sit next to his girlfriend, who sat next to Haru.

The two musicians played soft tunes, that sort of sounded from the speakers on top of the stage. They actually sounded good, unlike some live musicians who sound like a living hell. Well to me at least, I hardly like that mellow love crap. Rather prefer rock or rap or something of that nature.

Everyone pretty much ordered their coffee and food, and were basically chattering about crap. Didn't know what they were talking about, I was only half listening. I looked over at Katara, who was giggling at something her brother said and watching the two musicians on stage.

"So Zuko, what do you think?" Haru asked me.

"Huh?"

"What do you think about ? Our science teach'?"

"Oh, um...she's crazy," I say.

"See! I'm not the only one who thinks that!" Sokka yells out. The group around me burst out in laughter. I'm still out of the loop.

Katara's laughing too, but she's not even looking at any of us. She's staring at that guitar guy. He's staring at her too. I don't want to sound jealous or anything, but why is she so interested in him? She hardly even knows him, and I've known her my entire life it seems.

"Alright guys, this next song goes out to that blue-eyed beauty over there," the musician says into the mike, pointing his index finger at Katara with a bright smile on his face. Katara's blushing madly, and Toph and Suki are smiling and giggling about the whole situation. Sokka turns around and begins to yell something about the "blue-eyed beauty" being his sister, but before he can the musician dude is already fiddling with his guitar.

Along with everyone else at the table, I turn around and listen to this guys serenade Katara. I hate this dude already. I hate the way he's making Katara blush like that. I want to hate what he's singing so badly. But I can't because it actually sounds pretty good.

The girl on stage with him hardly sings in this song; she just provides the back up vocals, tapping on her mike stand to keep the beat.

The guitar guy never takes his eyes off of Katara, except for half seconds when he glances down at his guitar. I wish he'd just go away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have to be blushing right now. I just have to be because this wonderful guy on stage has his eyes locked on mine. He's strumming his guitar and singing into the mike. His voice is so beautiful it actually helps me forget about my feelings for Zuko.

This dude has curly black hair pulled into a low ponytail at the back of his head that you can only see when he turns his head. I can tell he's tall by how high his knees are on the stool he's poisitioned on. His voice is smooth and melodic, like the rhythm from his guitar just flows right through his voice.

After he finished singing, he smiled and winked at me before setting down his guitar and speaking into the mike once again, "Hey, we're going to take a short break, we'll be back in a few."

He walked off the small stage and began advancing toward my table. "Hey," he says with a big grin on hs face.

"Hey," I say.

"Like the song I dedicated to you?"

"Yeah. It was great. You were awesome."

"Thanks. You're beautiful, you know that?"

"Wow..um..thanks," I stumble, not answering his question because I assumed it was rhetorical.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," he said.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'm Katara."

"Jake," he says, and reaches out his hand. I shake his hand and he pulls me up from my chair. I'm standing in front of him; we're about a foot apart. I knew he was tall, he's like a giant over me. Jake has really cute eyes, they're this bright hazel color.

He doesn't let go of my hand, and he turns around to my friends and says,"Hey, you don't mind if I take her away a minute, do you?"

Suki is giggling maniacally, and Toph is smiling hard. Suki stutters out "yes" while Toph says, "Sure, Sugar Queen needs a little fun."

Haru smiles, "Do what you need to, man."

And of course, my brother objects the entire action. But at least Suki's there to hold him down a little so all he says to Jake is, "That's my little sister you know. I'll be watching you two."

I glance at all my friends and smile as Jake pulls me away from the table saying "cool" and leading me over to another vacant table across the cafe. After me and Jake sit down in a booth, my eyes drift over to Zuko. He's leaning on his chair, eyes downcast at the bottle of water before him. He glances at me and Jake then turns back around.

Then I remember. He didn't even comment on what Jake asked. He was just...silent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So she's all happy with that Jake dude, but she doesn't even smile when she's with me. Ugh. What about him makes her smile and blush like that? Why can't I make her blush like he can? Why isn't easy for me to tell her I love her?

Now they're over there alone in that booth. She's giggling and smiling and probably blushing about something this Jake character is saying.

"You know if you're that interested in what they're saying why don't you join them," Toph smirked. I look over at the younger teen, slitting my eyes as to ask what she was talking about.

"C'mon, Sparky. It's so obvious you're jealous of Jake. Which isn't fair, quite frankly considering the fact that you just met him, but whatever. I can tell you like Katara, don't ask me how. But I know. You're wasting time sitting here and watching them, just like you're wasting time with that emo girlfriend of yours when it's so clear that you really want to be with Sugar Queen over there. But, I guess you can't do anything because technically, you're taken. And now all you can do is watch from the sidelines while Katara goes off with Musician Dude. Yet that's what Sugar Queen's been doing your entire relationship with Mai. Watching from the sidelines. And imagine how she has been feeling the past whatever months you and that gloomy girl have been together. Yeah, think about it real good Sparky. She got tired of waiting. Now look at her. You blew it," Toph softly lectured.

I never even looked at it that way. I'm so pitiful, especially when this young girl noticed everything I hadn't realized was evident. So that was why she was always so lifeless, why she never smiled. It was all my fault. All those crappy plans I had before Mai were hurting her, but not as much me with Mai was. Why didn't she tell me?

And how come I never noticed it? Toph actually was right; I was too preoccupied with Mai, when she isn't half as great of a person that Katara is. And I've been breaking her for almost half a year now, without any clue. Wow. If she feels like anything I'm feeling now watching her and 'Jake', then I have made a terrible mistake.

"Thanks Toph," I say, when I realize what I must do.

"No prob," she replies, plopping her feet on the chair that I just arose from. I stride over to Katara's and Jake's table.

Jake turns toward me, flashes one of his smiles, and says coolly, "Hey."

"Yeah, wassup. Katara, can I speak to you one moment?" I rush out.

Katara looked at Jake and excused herself, saying, "Um, Jake...can you excuse us a moment?"

Jake waves it off nonchalantly, "Sure. I have to get back on stage. See you 'round, Katara," he says as he gets up from the booth and heads toward the stage. Katara jumps up from her seat and I grab her wrist anxiously and lead her out of the small cafe, past the restaurant's glass walls and toward the next shop's brick corner.

"Zuko, wha---" she starts but I never let her finish. I brush my lips on hers and she's tensing. But it was gone the second it got there, and she was soon kissing me back. We were leaning on the wall, practically making out while the people's drifts around us cooled us down from the warm spring humidity.

We stay like that for what seems like an eternity---my hands moving around from her shoulder to her waist---until Katara finally pulls back. "You're with Mai," she states bluntly, her words coming out short and breathy.

"I'll break up with her today," I announce to her.

She smiles, "Finally."

"I love you. I always have," I say to her and then she tips up and kisses me again, pulling back and whispering, "I love you, too."

I smile and pull her from off the brick wall and back towards the cafe. Jake is strumming his guitar on stage along with the girl. Me and Katara join the other back at the table. Blank faces are staring at us.

"What.........what just happened here?" Haru asks, taking in our appearances.

"I can tell you. They finally pulled up the guts to tell each other they loved them. Finally, I thought they were going to go on about it without anyone ever saying anything. Well, I guess you didn't have too. Sugar Queen, you do know you're hair is a mess, right?"

Katara looks at her, and hurriedly starts playing around with her hair, trying to press it down in attempt to neaten her chocolate brown locks.

"Zuko! My man!" Haru says, I guess realizing what Toph's knew all along. He grabs my hand and gives me a firm handshake, laughing the entire time.

"I hope for your sake that all you did was talk to her out there. And you better not hurt her, I swear to the spirits that I will ki---"

"Sokka, stop," Suki says, pecking his lips. Sokka stops immediately, and goes back to drinking whatever weird blend he ordered. Yet giving me the "evil eye" the entire time.

I don't care. I've got Katara now, and that's all I wanted.

* * *

**_*-So there it is! Happy ending! Just because I love happy endings. I guess there isn't anything so please review. If you fav, please review. If you read up to this point, please review. Crap, if you clicked the link to the story review! Thanxx =D_**


End file.
